


honeydew me

by SpicyJam



Series: Hunk NSFW Week, 2019 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Dom Keith (Voltron), M/M, Office Sex, Panties, Power Bottom Keith (Voltron), Semi-Public Sex, Somewhat, Top Hunk (Voltron), hunknsfw2019, shance mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 23:50:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18158666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyJam/pseuds/SpicyJam
Summary: "What if we get caught?" Hunk murmurs, eyeing the lock. "You aren't exactly quiet, hun."Keith messes up Hunk's tie again, just because he can, and unbuttons his shirt as quick as he can without ripping it. It was only lunchtime, and they still had six hours after this to get home and fuck the rest of the night away."Better make me cum quick, then."---Keith steals Hunk away for a romp in a supply closet.





	honeydew me

**Author's Note:**

> do i know how offices/businesses work? no.
> 
> did i write this anyway bc heith fucking in a closet while at an office/business is my kink? 
> 
> i plead the fifth

Keith shoves Hunk against the wall, fingers tangling in the silly, patterned bowtie he adorns, and tugs him down for a kiss.

He nearly trips over a broomstick, being that he'd stuffed them both in the tiniest supply closet in the building, but it was the closest place for privacy that didn't smell like stale cigarette smoke or wasn't the roof.

Keith locks the door without looking, because this wasn't his first rodeo, and pulls Hunk over to the other wall.

Like this, he's surrounded on all sides by solid body, and he absolutely loves it. He's _also_ able to hike himself up onto an empty cart and wrap his legs around Hunk's waist.

Hunk breaks from the kiss, though it's an effort as Keith tugs him back down to nip at his bottom lip, and then to lick along his Adam's apple, but he makes it eventually.

He straightens his bow, the dork, and slicks back his hair. It wasn't meant to be sexy, with the nervous way his lips tilt, but Keith feels the throb of arousal course through him in response anyway.

"What if we get caught?" Hunk murmurs, eyeing the lock. "You aren't exactly quiet, hun."

Keith messes up Hunk's tie again, just because he can, and unbuttons his shirt as quick as he can without ripping it. It was only lunchtime, and they still had six hours after this to get home and fuck the rest of the night away.

"Better make me cum quick, then."

Keith spreads his legs, shooing Hunk away to ease down his pants. They tangle around one of his feet, for quick redressing just in case. Never knew when nosy Lancey would come looking for Keith shirking his CEO duties.

So he snuck off once a week to do Hunk in his office and got caught once or thrice- sue him. It wasn't his fault, when Hunk rolled up his sleeves and showed off his strong forearms, casually leaning against the watercooler as he waited to take Keith to lunch as if he wasn't a ten surrounded by sixes, that Keith got all hot and bothered so often.

Hunk inhales sharp as he gets an eyeful of the panties Keith had decided to try for the day. They were lacy, of course, and a ribbon laid daintily over Keith's already dripping hard on between his legs.

Keith lifts a leg, until he's half doing the splits to make sure Hunk can see every inch, and leans back against the wall. "You're gonna fuck me right here and, later tonight, you're gonna take these panties off me and see if all of your cum dripped out during the day."

"And, if not... You're gonna eat up every drop that's left." He traces along the pert nipples in front of his face, rolling one hardened nub between his fingers. He pinches, and then rolls his thumb across it to ease the twinge of pain. "Alright?"

"Yes, sir." Hunk murmurs, and it rolls over Keith's nerve-endings like liquid gold.

He shimmies forward, easing his pants down as much as he can in the limited space. There's hardly enough room for all the theatrics Keith has done already, but that's part of the fun.

He locks his legs in place behind Hunk's back as he finds his place, and leans back to enjoy the ride.

Hunk hardly has to check to know Keith has already lubed himself up, though he goes through the effort anyway, just because he likes to. He slowly slides the panties to the side and let them hook around Keith's asscheek. His fingers prod at his entrance, circling the excess of oily lube around until his fingers drip with it, too.

The thick of two of them press in, pulling a groan straight from Keith's chest. He reaches back to spread his cheeks, for easier access, and reaches with his other hand to tug Hunk's shirt half off. It catches at his elbows, but finishes the look Keith was hoping to see today. Hunk, flushed in the face and rushed in his undressing. His bowtie dangles from his shoulder, and Keith undoes it the rest of the way, hooks it around Hunk's neck, and stuffs the thick ends in his mouth.

"That's for calling me loud." Keith hums, tapping at the bits of fabric that hang out as Hunk clenches his teeth around the bow obediently.

Keith lifts his leg higher, bending himself in half to hook it over Hunk's shoulder, and tugs him by the hips with his other. "Now, fuck me."

Hunk pulls his fingers back with a wet sound, and in the dark it's hard to make out, but Keith has seen it enough times to fill in the blanks of him jacking himself off, half to spread the lube and half to take the edge off.

When he presses the wide tip against Keith's entrance, Keith makes sure to wiggle away, just to tease. He arches his hips up, until Hunk has to stand on his toes to get a better angle, and he knows his grin must come off as mean, because Hunk whines and presses a heavy hand against Keith's hips. Not to pull him back, because he liked it when Keith took charge at all times, but to steady himself from rutting between Keith's thighs and finishing himself off there.

Keith grabs him by the unbuttoned shirt and pulls him in for a raunchy kiss. He sucks Hunk's lip between his own and breaks off to laugh when Hunk makes a surprised noise.

"Fuck me, Hunk." He commands again, slowly dropping his hips until the head breaches past his stretched hole. It goes in easy, but the friction of the slide is toe-curling, still.

Hunk's moan comes out breathy, thanks to the makeshift gag, but Keith makes up for it with his hissed, " _Yesss._ "

A broom clatters to the floor behind him and Hunk goes stiff, but Keith is able to control the thrust of his hips easy with the way he's positioned himself. He always did have the most strength in his legs and core.

He lets Hunk pull out a couple inches, then immediately crowds him back in hard enough that the bare skin of Keith's ass claps against the exposed strip of Hunk's upper thigh.

" _Fuck. Me._ " Keith repeats, one more time, digging his fingernails in Hunk's arm.

Hunk leans over, nearly crushing Keith as his hands wrap around his waist to press him into the dangerously leaning cart, and fucks his cock in hard enough that Keith knocks his head against the wall behind.

The pace doesn't slow after that. He keeps his legs spread wide, though he doesn't have to urge Hunk in anymore, and tangles his fingers against Hunk's scalp, tugging his head back to get a good angle at nibbling on his neck. Keith loved leaving him with something he'd have to hide the rest of the day.

Hunk is so thick around, though, that soon Keith just lets himself drop and enjoy the ride, reaching between them to stroke himself off. Hunk is breathing heavy above him, grinding his teeth against the bowtie to keep himself quiet. Keith moans, loud and echoing, just to tease.

The fragile panties rip along one side as Keith starts to fuck into his hand, but that's part to do with the grip Hunk has on him, digging his thumbs so tight into Keith's hipbones that they're sure to leave oblong bruises. And his hands are so big that they'll surely wrap around as far as Keith's lower back, if he's lucky.

Hunk adjusts, and Keith twists about himself as the pleasure rocks through him like an earthquake. Hunk falters just a bit as his dick gets trapped in that tight, burning hot heat, but Keith doesn't let him rest. He grabs one of Hunk's hands and pries it off his hip, to instead press the palm to his chest. There, Hunk thumbs across the metal barbell sat snugly pierced in one of his nipples, and it must be a Pavlov reaction because Hunk immediately presses his lips against it, too, and suckles it into his mouth.

Keith wheezes as his hips lift higher than his head, as Hunk hooks an arm beneath his back and tugs him up, but he liked a little breathplay anyway. He can't control the pace anymore, but Hunk was _really_ getting into now, after that.

He pauses just once more to shove his pants the rest of the way down with one quick, frustrated swipe of his hands, and hooks his elbow beneath Keith's thigh to keep him folded in half.

Then, he's fucking him like his life depends on it. His mouth stays latched to Keith's chest, sliding his tongue from one side to the other until he's found the other piercing to suck a mark against.

The entire while, his hips piston in, nearly blinding Keith with the pleasurable bursts of stars behind his eyelids. He moans each time Hunk bottoms out, shaky and warbled as he only just has ridden out the first sensation when the next has started with how fast Hunk was pressing in, and soon there's a wary knock sounding at the door not three feet away.

"You alright in there?" Calls from the other side, and Keith hurries to distract Hunk by tugging him in for another toe-curling kiss. The bowtie is shoved out of place and drops wetly against Keith's belly. He cuts of his laugh at the feel, and goes so far as to curl their tongues together, until Hunk is squirming and has resumed his pace, before he even pulls back to answer the door.

He leaves Hunk with a nip to the chin before he buries his face against his neck and muffles his moan there. Then, a rough, "I'll be out in a minute!"

There is a hesitant step taken away from the door, the clack of a dress-shoe against linoleum, and Keith makes sure to bang his foot against the wall to shoo them away.

Hunk is burning red when he returns his focus, and Keith's grin could be defined as both smug and predatory.

"Problem?" He asks, innocent even with his nipples shiny with spit and his cock leaking into his jet-black panties.

Hunk bites his lip, stopping his hips so that he's as deep as he can get. He grinds against him, unable to do more than that as his cock throbs deep inside in response.

"No, sir."

Keith plucks up the bowtie and stuffs it back into place past Hunk's canines. "Good."

He shoos Hunk back just a couple steps, and his dick slips out with the raunchiest noise. Keith twists over, onto his stomach, and reaches back to spread himself. His hole is still spread wide after the fast-paced fucking, and he only has to glance back over his shoulder for Hunk to stumble back over and press in like it's his job.

It might be, actually. Keith wonders if he can get that added to Hunk's contract.

With a soft snort, he buries his head in his crossed arms and makes sure to muffle his moans this time. As much as he likes to tease, the mood would be completely shot if someone came knocking on the door again in less than ten minutes.

Like this, though, he isn't able to jerk himself off like last time. Hunk presses in slow, moan vibrating through his chest, and Keith's thighs shake as he bottoms out once more.

When Hunk has settled, he grabs for his hand. Their fingers briefly entwine, and Hunk rocks forward, grinding their hips together in something more sensual. Keith would have to have him show off more, later.

He tugs Hunk's hand between his legs and urges his fingers to wrap around Keith's dripping length, encouraging him with a hitched moan and a jerk of his hips.

Hunk picks up the slack quickly. Once he gets a good rhythm going, twisting his wrist at the very tip of Keith's dick to milk out every drop of pre he can, his hips join in the sport. Like this, his angle is deeper and rougher, and exactly what Keith wanted, and he presses his weight against him enough that Keith is almost pinned. Every time Hunk fucks in, Keith fucks into his fist and back out again, until he's made a mess of Hunk's fingers and has probably dripped on the floor.

Hunk leans over his back, kissing along the shoulder blade, and Keith reaches behind to fist Hunk's shirt into his palm. He tries not to rip it, but who knows what could happen in the moment.

Drool soaks into his rolled up sleeves as his head lolls over so he can catch a breath, and he knows he must be just as flushed as Hunk was earlier as he feels his gut coiling in his impending climax.

Hunk is close, too, even after that earlier scare. His tummy rests heavy across Keith's back, and every time he reaches in particularly deep and Keith clenches around him, his breath stutters and his palm squeezes tighter against Keith's ass before it relaxes again.

Their legs knock together enough that Keith ends up losing his left shoe. His feet lift off the ground as Hunk pounds in, losing himself in the endless feedback loop as he bottoms out on every single thrust.

As he gets closer and closer, and the bruise Hunk has squeezed into his hip has started to ache so deliciously as it's shoved against the corner of the cart, Keith reaches back and steals the tie one last time. "Moan for me. Loud."

Hunk's teeth clink as he snaps them closed in surprise, but Keith has that look in his eye, and Hunk would be lying if he tried to pretend he didn't like it. He presses his lips against the nape of Keith's neck and moans, loud and clear in the five by five closet they were stuffed in, and continues to moan as he feels Keith tighten around him once more and fuck into his fist. His fingers curl around Hunk's hand, joining him in jerking himself off, and when he cums it's so loud that Hunk can't help himself and moans again.

The release spills across his palm as Keith throws his head back, mouth open wide. Hunk only hesitates for a moment, before he presses his thick fingers in, coating Keith's tongue with his own cum.

And that's really all he needs before he feels his own orgasm build up, and then spill over, and soon he's pumping his cum in as deep as it can go, moaning the entire while.

Keith milks him for every drop, too, even as Hunk stands up straight and begins to pull away. He tugs him back for a brief kiss this time, just a quick peck across the lips as he sinks back down on the couple of inches Hunk had pulled out, just to make sure those last few spurts get exactly where he wants them to be. Only then, when Hunk has knocked their foreheads together and blinked his eyes open, does he let him go.

His panties have more or less survived the onslaught, though there are a couple tattered strings on the side that would probably be easy to mend if Keith cared enough. More than that, though, they're still a perfect fit as he slides them back into place and stands up straight, shivering in delight as a dollop of cum immediately rushes to his entrance and soaks into them.

"Great job, big man." Keith praises, raking his hair clean of tangles. He smooches Hunk on the cheek and bends over to tug his pants back on, too. "See you later for dinner?"

Hunk is inspecting his drool-soaked bow, and only answers with a distracted, hoarse, "Mhm. Love you, honey."

Keith is sure he's walking bowlegged as he exits the supply closet, but no one mentions a thing as he turns the corner back to the bundle of offices and makes his way to his door.

When he has made it safely to his office and plops into his chair, he can feel the squelch of cum and lube squeeze out his hole. He hardly gets a change to enjoy it before there's a buzz on the phone, and his secretary, one Nosy Lance, gripes at him:

"Your appointment's here. Take a mint, you slut."

Keith almost mentions the time he caught Lance and Shiro in that same closet, but he holds back to instead actually find the case of mints he keeps in the drawer before the other associates stumble in and catch him with cum breath.

He's just rolled the mint under his tongue when Lance opens the door and leads in the meeting entourage he was to be sitting with for the next hour and a half as they talked business.

Shiro leads the head, then a couple faces he'd really never bothered learning the names of, and then-

Hunk. Hunk, missing his bowtie with a couple buttons undone and his hair still a fucked out mess atop his head. A hickey peeks out from his collar, rumpled from where Keith had fisted his fingers in it.

His eyes widen, and the sheepish wave Hunk gives does nothing to quell the alarm bells ringing in his head.

Lance notices the look before he leaves and his grin is as like garlic to a vampire as he gestures to Hunk. "Meet your new associate. Hunk got promoted to head of biometrics and engineering this morning."

He plucks a party horn from his back pocket, like he'd planned this entire thing, and blows on it with a lackluster 'toot'. "Surprise."

**Author's Note:**

> the worst part of that meeting is that keith can't toss hunk on the desk and ride him in front of everyone without getting fired probably
> 
> hmu on twitter [@jam_spicy](https://twitter.com/jam_spicy) and check out the hunk nsfw week [hashtag](https://twitter.com/hashtag/hunknsfw2019?src=hash)!!!


End file.
